


Hope In Hard Times

by TheStrangeRomantic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Multiple Cases, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeRomantic/pseuds/TheStrangeRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid didn't think he'd find love after Maeve, but when a unique new agent arrives at the BAU he might find himself falling for her... or he might find himself on the wrong side of a family feud. With SSA Hope Lacey anything is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a day off and Spencer Reid had planned on spending it with a good book and a good cup of coffee. What he didn’t count on was Hotch deciding to call him up and say those dreaded words: we have a case. Spencer walked into the conference room with Blake and Rossi only to see a young woman with teal hair that was cut short in a style that JJ would call a pixie cut. Her hazel eyes were directed at the floor until they entered doing her best to appear confident and she smiled as her feet, which were clad in a pair of what looked like designer heels, rested on the chair next to her. Her black pantsuit had only one difference from usual ones and that was that her shirt was a dark red and she had a class ring on her right hand ring finger. Hotch stood next to her stoically. Once Morgan, JJ, and Garcia arrived Hotch cleared his throat. The woman's smile widened.

"Everyone meet S.S.A. Hope Lacey, she will be working with us for the time being," Hotch said almost through his teeth.

"I look forward to working with all of you," she said as her smile showed off her deep red lipstick. To any other person this Hope would just seem like a stripper trying her hand at playing cop so Spencer could only hope that those people would be wrong. Garcia pulled Spencer from his thoughts by introducing everyone else on the team as well as herself and then describing the case. Three male priests had been murdered within the span of three weeks and their hands had been sliced with Xs on each palm. As everyone looked at the crime scene photos and the files in their hands Hope was the first to speak up.

"I may be pointing out a coincidence, but did anyone else notice that all these men were found in the cemetery beneath a cross and a flower placed on the victims' chests?" She asked.

"What's the reason for that?" Rossi asked obviously recognizing the observation was accurate.

"Remorse maybe?" JJ replied. "The killer couldn't control themselves and leaves the flower out of guilt?"

"I don't know," Hope answered.

"Well we obviously won't until we get to Indianapolis, Indiana" said Hotch. "Wheels up in thirty."

 **  
**_Megan Lockerbie stood outside the entrance of the old catholic church where her mother and father had forced her to attend and sit through Sunday mass and Sunday schooling afterwards. Megan stared at the large cross right next to the entrance and couldn't help, but think about how Jesus had died for everyone's sins and the priests who had preached of it, only to tell her that she was a walking sin. None of them had offered her the love and peace religion was supposed to bring, but instead they had cut her down, sent her to places many would never wish to hear of much less go, and worst of all, they made her hate herself. Megan looked around as she waited for her turn in confession with one of her former pastors. Confession may be good for the soul, but it wouldn't do him any good at all._


	2. Chapter 2

As usual everyone was reading over the case file, this one though was specifically from the IMPD. As everyone was discussing what they were seeing and possible reasons for it Hope was jotting something down in what looked to be a well-loved black notebook with the word "Journal" written in silver script on the cover. Spencer wondered if this was just her way of remembering things or if she just wanted to be able to look back on the notes for when she wrote her tell-all book on the BAU, either way Spencer wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"The flowers on the body could be a sign of remorse, but the cross above them makes it read as a punishment killing," Rossi commented as he looked at another crime scene photo.

"Do you think maybe the rose is meant to symbolize something?" Blake asked.

"A rose can mean a couple of things: love, honor, faith, beauty, balance, passion, wisdom, intrigue, devotion, sensuality, and timelessness are just a few," Spencer said. "It might not be just the rose though the colors could also have meaning."

"They might not even have meaning they could just be a sign of remorse," Morgan answered.

"I disagree," came Hope's voice making everyone turn to look at her as she continued. "This killer took a risk in putting the body in the cemetery specifically below a cross this killer is trying to send a message and in my opinion there is no way that they wouldn't use the flower as a message as well."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement and Hope grinned, obviously glad that he agreed with her.

"When we land I want Rossi and Blake going to the victims friends and family, JJ and Morgan at the crime scene, and Reid, Lacey, and I will go to the IMPD headquarters and speak with the detective in charge," Hotch commanded. Hope looked thrilled with the assignment and Spencer briefly wondered if she had a crush on their boss already. Once they landed the team separated and Hope allowed Spencer to take the shotgun seat while she sat in the back. Spencer would glance back at her occasionally to see what she was doing only to repeatedly catch her flipping through her notebook. Before Spencer could build up the courage to ask her what was so interesting in that black book the three had arrived at their temporary HQ.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Detective Pendleton I'm glad you're here," greeted the detective before them. He was five foot ten with brown hair with specks of gray flowing in, probably due to the stress of the job, because he still looked relatively young. His blue-grey eyes were tired and Spencer doubted that it wasn't just from this recent case, but they also displayed desperation and obvious stress. He held out his pale skinned hand for Hotch to shake and their leader did not fail to respond.

"This is SSA Hope Lacey and Dr. Spencer Reid, the rest of the team will be here later," Hotch explained. Detective Pendleton nodded in understanding and led them to where they could work.

"It's not much, but it's the best we could do," Pendleton explained.

"It will work just fine," Hotch replied. Meanwhile Hope immediately took to the crime board with her notebook and bag in tow and began looking back and forth between her notebook and the crime board.

"Is this normal for her?" Pendleton asked while watching Hope flit around the board. Hope glanced back with what appeared to be sadness in her eyes before turning back to the board and sighing a bit as if they all didn't understand.

"Pretty much," Hotch explained with what was probably a lie, but how did Spencer know? After all Hotch could know Hope and know that this was going to be normal for her, but more likely he didn't want the detective to know that this was Hope's first case with the BAU. 

"If you need anything then let me know," Pendleton said staring confused at Hope before starting to speak with Hotch about keeping the crimes out of the media. Spencer went over to Hope and looked at the evidence the IMPD had gathered. There was nothing that was new from the files.

"Reid, Lacey I want you two to go to the morgue and see what you can find out," Hotch ordered. 

"Yes sir," Hope said before stuffing her notebook into her bag. Spencer just nodded and was given the directions to the morgue. 

"You wanna drive or should I?" Hope asked.

"You drive and I'll give you directions," Spencer answered handing Hope the keys. Hope just barely caught the keys after Spencer tossed them and fumbled with them before getting a real grip on them. She started the car and Spencer directed her to the morgue. 

"Is this it?" Hope asked as the pair pulled up to the building.

“This is where the directions say it should be,” Spencer answered. Hope parked and killed the engine before removing the keys and they both got out. Walking into the building they found a young woman most likely in her mid-twenties typing away on a keyboard at a desk at the front of the room. She had a bluetooth device in her ear and immediately looked up when they entered. She smiled at Spencer and barely glanced at Hope. 

“I’m SSA Hope Lacey and this is Dr. Spencer Reid we’re with the FBI,” Hope explained flashing her badge. “We’re here to see the bodies of James Parrish, Frank Concannon, and Thomas O’Neal.”

“Oh yes the priests,” the secretary said. “Awful, just awful that they were murdered, go on ahead Dr. MacLaren is expecting you.”

Hope nodded and asked which direction the morgue was in and the secretary pointed to the right then mentioned to go to the last door on the right. Hope smiled and muttered a thanks before walking towards the morgue and Spencer following closely behind her. 

“Why didn’t you make sure I was following?” Spencer asked Hope. Hope looked startled for a second before schooling her features into a neutral expression. 

“I figured you might want to get the number of that secretary,” Hope said. “She was certainly interested in you.”

Spencer looked at Hope confused although she had turned so that he couldn’t see her face and she couldn’t see him.

“I didn’t notice,” Spencer said. He noticed Hope give a small smile.

“Guys almost always know when a girl’s interested and sometimes when they don’t they flirt anyway,” they soon found the morgue and Dr. MacLaren.

“The cause of death was exsanguination due to multiple stab wounds to the torso,” The medical examiner explained as he wheeled out the dead bodies of the three priests. “Mr. Parrish and Mr. O’Neal were both perfectly healthy for their age while Mr. Concannon actually was suffering from muscular dystrophy, but other than that their only commonality is their age and profession."

Hope was gazing at the Xs intensely. Her hazel eyes stayed on the cuts on the victim's hands.

"Do you have any idea what kind of knife or weapon was used?" Hope asked still intent of looking at the hands. 

"No identifying marks were found, but my guess would be that it was a regular sized steak knife," Dr. MacLaren answered. They stayed looking at the bodies for a few moments before Hope left the room. Spencer followed her up until he saw her rush into the bathroom. Spencer sighed and figured that she wasn't ready to stomach the morgue quite yet. Before he moved away from the door though he heard what sounded like sniffling and then quiet sobbing. He knocked on the door and heard her gasp.

"Hope are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine I'll meet you in the car," she replied hoarsely. Spencer decided that she had the right to cry alone and left for the car. He only had to wait a few minutes before Hope returned started the car and began to drive them back to their temporary HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back was as quiet as physically possible when one was in a car with a loud engine and no radio. Spencer wanted to ask Hope if everything was alright, after all the team needed their newbie agent at her best for her first case (well actually every case, but the first one is the most important) and if she was crying in the bathroom on that first case either something was wrong or she was not ready for the BAU. He gathered the courage when they were almost back to the IMPD.  
"Is everything ok?" He asked glancing at Hope who had her eyes focused solely on the road in front of them.  
"Yeah everything is fine, why do you ask?" Hope answered firing a question right back at him, obviously trying to avoid giving an honest answer.  
"I heard you crying." Immediately Hope pulled the car over to the side of the road and put the brake on. He expected her to be angry and make him think that he hadn't actually heard that at all, but instead she turned towards Spencer her eyes displaying desperation and fear, there was no hint of anger in her gaze or tone.  
"Please don't tell Aaron. He'll think I'm not ready, but I am I just..." she trailed off looking down at her lap. "Please don't tell him."  
Spencer looked at Hope surprised. Why did she not want Hotch to know? Why did she call their boss by his first name? How well did they actually know each other? As questions circled throughout Spencer's mind, he realized that Hope was still waiting for his answer.  
"I won't for now, but if you need to talk to someone Hotch is the guy to go to," Spencer answered. Hope nodded although he doubted that she would actually tell their boss anything, but she pulled back onto the road and continued the drive back to the IMPD. Once they were back Hope explained the medical examiner's findings to the team who had returned from their own assignments. Once she was finished the team began to try and assess the situation more.   
"Detective," came Hope's voice. "Were there any security cameras near or around the crime scene?"  
"No I'm afraid not," the Detective answered. Before anybody could say anything else a uniformed officer came running in.  
"Detective," she began slightly out of breath. "There's a new body in Crown Hill."  
Everyone began to rush to the cars and Spencer wound up with Morgan and Rossi.   
"What do you think of SSA Lacey? " Rossi asked while Morgan drove to the crime scene.   
"She seems capable," Morgan answered. Rossi seemed to be happy with that answer and turned towards Reid.  
"I'm sure she'll become a good agent with time," he replied. Though Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Hope crying in the bathroom. What had made her so upset? Could it have been something about being in a morgue or something else entirely?   
"Looks like we're here," Rossi observed as Morgan stopped the car right outside the gates of Crown Hill Cemetery.   
"This place is pretty big," Morgan said as he looked around.  
"It's the largest cemetery in Indiana," came an officer's voice as she lifted the crime scene tape for the men to go under.  
"It's also the oldest," Pendleton added. "Many famous hoosiers are buried here."   
Once they arrived at the exact location of the body they found Hope standing near it looking at the rose and the cross. The first rose was red, the ones that followed had been orange and yellow, but this one was green.   
"I think I know the meaning of the roses," Hope said staring at the thorny flower that lay next to the dead man. "Our killer is gay."

Megan Lockerbie held the picture of her girlfriend, Amy Riker, and herself in her hands. They had been dating for two years when that picture had been taken at their friend Mona's New Year's Eve party. Amy had worn the only dress she owned (a wine colored dress that reached only down to the brunette's ankles) and the biggest smile Megan had ever seen. Megan had always been the more girly of the two. After all Megan worked in fashion while Amy had become a firefighter. Megan had always been so proud to tell people that her girlfriend was a New York firefighter. Now though, Megan wished that Amy had taken a different, more safe job. If that stupid priest hadn't left those dumb candles burning in the church and if he hadn't ran in to save some stupid crackers and wine then Amy would be alive. Then Megan would have had the chance to propose. But no. Amy was gone and she was going to punish all those priests who had made their lives hell. It was their turn now.


	4. chapter 4

“The rose’s main representation is love am I correct?” Hope looked towards Spencer who nodded in agreement. “The only reason I didn’t catch it sooner was because of the lack of victims. Each victim had a different color rose. The order so far has been red, orange, yellow, and now green. If the killer continued we’d probably see blue then indigo and then violet. The colors of the rainbow.”  
“But how does that translate to the killer being gay?” Morgan asked.  
“The pride flag,” JJ answered realization dawning on the blonde profiler’s face. “Each color represents the acceptance of all sexual orientations.”  
“Which means that most likely our killer has been a long-time member of the movement in order to understand that,” Hope added.   
“So what are we going to do? It’s not like we can just google all the gay people in Indiana,” Detective Pendleton said as he listened to the agents.  
“No, but maybe Garcia can help us out,” Hotch answered.  
“And I noticed several security cameras outside the cemetery, could we possibly get the footage from them?" Hope questioned.  
"I've got my people on it, they'll bring the footage here once they have it,” Pendleton replied.   
“Please make sure they do," Hotch answered. Once the detective nodded their boss turned his gaze to the file that sat in front of Hope. The teal haired agent was also staring at the file, but the look she was giving it was practically burning a hole into the manila folder.   
"Is everything ok Hope?" Rossi asked. Hope removed her fiery gaze from the file and her eyes softened at the Italian agent.  
"I'm fine, it's just that there is something that just feels off about this," she replied. "Like I'm missing this huge detail."  
"Staring at that file like you're trying to burn it isn't going to help much," Blake told the newbie profiler.   
"Go get a coffee or soda or something and come back to it, fresh eyes will help," Derek advised.  
"I could use a drink," Hope nodded and walked out of the room with a quick I'll be back in five minutes. Spencer began to feel the late nights that he had spent reading and learning catch up to him. He yawned and took one glance at the group to know that they were beginning to worry again.  
"I think I'll get some coffee too," he said getting up and following Hope's lead. He went to the break room and found Hope beating a fist on a soda vending machine. Before Spencer could help a female officer knocked on it just right and gave Hope her mellow yellow. Before Hope could say thank you, though, the officer walked away. Hope set her eyes to the floor before opening her carbonated beverage and taking a sip. Spencer walked over to the coffee maker and began brewing a new pot.   
"How did you know about the pride flag?" He asked genuinely curious. Hope's eyes go wide as she looks up at Spencer. She almost brings up her index finger, as if to point at herself, hardly daring to believe he had asked that of her, but she seems to think better of it and instead turns her attention to a part of her jacket.  
"I had a friend who was gay, she taught me a lot about things like that," for some odd reason Spencer thought that what she said was a lie. At least it sounded like one, but she seemed nervous of him. Like if he called her out on her attempt at deception she would fall apart. She seemed afraid of what he could say. Deciding that he would question her another time he remained silent as he poured most of the sugar from its container into his traveling coffee mug which now also contained a wonderful amount of coffee.   
"Want some cream with that?" Hope asked. When Spencer looked up she had her lemon-lime flavored drink in one hand and a bottle of coffee creamer in the other. Spencer shook his head and smiled slightly.  
"No I don't put creamer in my coffee, did you know that the creamer is actually more chemicals and GMOs than actual cream?" Spencer could almost hear the uniformed officer who had just walked in, mentally facepalm. Spencer removed his brown eyes from the officer who was close to laughing at him now, and glanced back at Hope who was reading the label on the coffee creamer.  
"So the label is basically giving the buyer a false sense of security," she deduced.  
"Yeah," Spencer smiled. "That's exactly it. To sell more product-"  
"They lie to the buyers," Hope finished for him and set the coffee creamer on the counter. "Good thing this isn't my creamer."   
She then took another swig of her pop and placed the cap on it. Spencer wanted to say that coming from her that was rich, but didn't.  
"If you want to avoid more chemicals you should probably stop drinking Mellow Yellow, " he decided on instead.  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," she said smiling at him brightly.  
She turned towards the exit and told him that she was heading back to the room that the BAU was currently being housed in. She strutted out the exit and Spencer took a sip of his still hot coffee, burning his tongue a bit on the caffeinated beverage. He took his mug and followed Hope out. Once he returned he found Hope once again staring at the file. He sat down next to her and also began to stare at it. Out of the corner of his eye Spencer saw both Rossi and Morgan shake their heads, most likely out of disappointment that Spencer had now joined in with the staring contest. Just as he was about to turn his gaze to the board Detective Pendleton returned holding the tapes.   
"Reid, you and Lacey look at the footage, Rossi and JJ will go to the morgue and see if the medical examiner has anything on the latest victim, Blake, Morgan, and I are going to talk to the new victim's family," Hotch gave the orders. While Morgan, JJ, Blake, Rossi, and Spencer, himself nodded that they understood and went to follow through on their assignments Hope hung back to talk to Hotch. Spencer looked back and she nodded to him. He didn't know if that meant stay or to go on ahead so he stood stock still as he watched the encounter between the team's leader and their rookie agent.  
"Is there a reason you keep pairing me up with Dr. Reid?" Hope questioned. Hotch glanced around and took notice that Reid was merely a few feet away.  
"Not now Agent Lacey," Hotch replied walking away from her. She noticed Reid was standing a few feet away and had heard everything. They started walking to where they could view the footage in quiet.  
"I didn't ask Hotch why he keeps putting us together because I don't like you," she interrupted the silence obviously trying to excuse her previous actions away. "I just feel that I could learn more by being paired with everyone else too."  
Spencer wanted to be angry, wanted to hate that the lie she had just told felt too believable, but he wasn't. The emotion coursing through him wasn't anger, it was the bittersweet feeling of being correct. He always had been a nerd and there was no way that his nerd stature would ever change, but he thought he might have found a new friend in Hope Lacey even though the voice in the back of his head had told him that he was being stupid.  
“I’m not lying Reid,” She said causing Spencer’s eyes to return to her face. “You’re a nice guy and a great agent, but I want to make sure I become a great agent too and I just think that in order to do that I need to see how everybody works.”  
Spencer nodded and decided not to mention the curiosity he had about how she knew he thought that she was lying.  
“Oh come on Reid it’s written all over your face that you think I’m lying, truth is that I’ll lie over some things, but not about this,” she admitted. She probably would have said more, but they arrived at the location of the security camera footage and a set of computers. Detective Pendleton put in the tapes and Spencer watched for any signs of the unsub. Not long after they had started a country song that Spencer didn’t recognize echoed throughout the small room. He paused it and saw Hope pick up her iphone. She murmured the word ‘yes’ a couple of times and at the end thanked whoever was on the other end.  
“The medical examiner says that the vic died at around midnight last night,” Hope informed Spencer.  
“And the body was discovered at 8 o’clock this morning,” Detective Pendleton added.  
“Can we get to the footage between midnight and 8 AM then?” Spencer asked while still staring at the screen. The detective sped to midnight and began looking for a car. Spencer knew that they were going to be watching the footage for awhile if he didn't ask them to speed it up.  
"Can we speed it up? " he asked, eyes still focused on the screen in front of him. Hope motioned for Pendleton to do just that and the detective sped it up, the image almost unchanging until about 2 AM.   
"Is that it?" Pendleton asked almost hopefully, probably knowing that if this was the car the killer drove it could lead them right to him. Spencer saw Hope writing in that same notebook before smiling and looking up. When the car left at 2:35 AM Pendleton stopped the footage just as the license plate came into view. Spencer quickly whipped out his dinosaur of a cell phone and called Garcia.  
"Green means go," the tech analyst said.  
"Garcia can you find me the owner of a blue pickup truck with the license plate R5G86A?" Reid asked.   
"On it, like peanut butter on jelly," she answered. Seconds later Penelope Garcia spoke again.   
"The owner is one Megan Lockerbie from New York City, but she was originally from Zionsville, Indiana. Oh her girlfriend Amy was a firefighter who died in the line of duty saving a priest from his burning church."  
"That's got to be the trigger," Hope said.   
"Garcia where is she now?" Spencer asked.   
"She's currently staying in the JW Marriott Indianapolis room 349," Garcia explained.   
"Thanks Garcia," Spencer said as he quickly began to grab his things just as Hope put her notebook in her bag.   
"I live to serve," Garcia replied before hanging up. Hope pulled out her iphone and called the others telling them to meet at the hotel. Hope drove as Pendleton and several other followed them to the 4-star establishment. Hope and Spencer already had their bulletproof vests strapped on and when they arrived so did everyone else.  
"The floor's been evacuated and I've got the key to the room," Derek said.  
"Okay, let's go," Hotch replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The floor was almost too quiet. Spencer didn't dislike the silence, in fact he generally preferred it, but when it came to retrieving an unsub, silence was not a good thing. Hope was directly behind him and Spencer was surprised how calm she was. Most rookies were extremely nervous on their first arrest/possible fire fight, but not Hope. She looked collected and ready. Spencer returned his gaze to Hotch who then made one hand into a fist while the other banged on the door.  
"Megan Lockerbie this is the FBI open the door!" Hotch shouted. They heard something inside and Hotch nodded to Rossi who unlocked the door. Hotch, Rossi, Spencer, and Hope entered to find Megan holding a knife to her own throat.  
"Megan, put the knife down," Hotch commanded. Megan Lockerbie was a complete mess. Not only was there a knife at her throat, but her black hair was knotted and looked as if she had been pulling at it. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and many escaped. Tear tracks and mascara had stained her dark cheeks.  
"Amy is dead," she said brokenly more tears escaping as she uttered those words. "And it was his fault, I killed them, I killed them all, but the one that really mattered."  
"Megan, please, put the knife down," Hope said. Spencer noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Hope looked towards Hotch who nodded. Hope holstered her gun and slowly moved towards Megan.   
"Megan I know you're hurting-"  
"You have no idea what I've been through!!!" Megan screeched putting the knife closer to her throat.  
"You've been through hell and worse," Hope said catching both Megan and Spencer's attention. "You've been an outsider most of your life. People have thrown every insult in the book at you, they've tried to change who you are, and they made you hate yourself."  
"I know because I've been there," Hope said. "In high school I came out to my parents as bisexual and they took me to my church where my former priest performed an exorcism on me. Megan I know how it feels to be burdened with differences from everyone else, but you and I both know that death isn't the answer. You would have never met Amy if you had died all those years ago. Megan put the knife down and we will get you help."  
Throughout Hope's speech the hold Megan had on the knife began to soften and Spencer thought that Megan would give up the knife. But just as Hope reached out to take the knife Megan moved. It happened so fast that Spencer was glad he had an eidetic memory so that he could recall every detail. Megan moved the knife to stab Hope, but before Rossi, Hotch, or Spencer could shoot, a bullet fired through the window lodging into Megan's chest most probably killing her. Spencer threw himself and Hope to the floor while Hotch and Rossi got down as well. Spencer registered Hotch radio Pendleton about a sniper only to learn that Pendleton had not called for one and had the others go to the building across the way to get him. Spencer stayed on top of Hope planning on protecting the young woman until they got the all clear.  
"Hope are you okay?" Reid whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run through Hope.  
"Fine, but who on earth fired through the window?" She replied. Spencer didn't answer because he didn't know how to tell her that it wasn't someone with the IMPD.   
"We can get up now," Hotch finally said interrupting the strained silence. Spencer tried his best to carefully get up off of Hope and was happily surprised when he managed to do so. Yet when he held out his hand to aid Hope's rise from the carpeted floor he almost dropped it when he saw the blood on her vest and neck. Hope stared at Spencer in confusion until she looked down.  
"It's Megan's blood not mine, " She explained. Spencer released a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he was holding in.   
"But how on Earth am I supposed to walk out of here without looking like I'm a killer?"


	6. Chapter 6

JJ had brought an extra blazer that Hope now wore instead of her now bloodstained one. Once she had washed off the blood that had sprayed onto her exposed skin and no longer looked like she was a murderer, she walked outside and joined the rest of the team. The IMPD was investigating the sniper, but decided not to require the FBI's presence. Hotch allowed it and told Pendleton that if they needed help then to call. Once that had been established the team decided to get going. Spencer decided to drive on the way back since Hope could be a bit shook up. Once inside and driving Spencer figured he could finally ask her about what she had said to Megan.  
"Is it true?" He asked softly eyes still focused solely on the road. "What you said to Megan was it true? About you being bisexual. "  
He heard Hope let out a soft sigh.   
"I had to try to stop her from killing herself," she started. "I am bisexual, but because of all the horrible things happening to people like me, I keep it a secret. Please don't tell anyone else. David and Hotch already knew because I confessed it to them when Hotch hired me. Please Dr. Reid, I need this job."  
Spencer knew exactly what she was talking about. Anyone who worked for the government and was of any sexuality other than straight was genuinely afraid of losing their job because they weren't straight. He knew the possible repercussions she would face if her sexuality got out.  
"I won't, " he answered before recalling their conversation in the IMPD breakroom. " Is that how you knew about the pride flag?"  
"Yeah," she confessed. "And I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't want anyone else to find out."  
"I don't know why it should be any of our business, your sexual orientation is your personal business, we shouldn't have to be forced to hide it so long as it doesn’t interfere with your work."   
He didn't see it, but Hope smiled at his words. She was glad that somebody felt the same way she did.   
"Thanks for understanding and for putting into words how I've felt about work and sexual orientation from day one."  
This time it was Spencer's turn to smile. He wasn't sure, but maybe his inner voice was wrong about Hope. Maybe they could be friends. Soon enough the team was packed and heading back home.   
"Congrats on completing your first case with the BAU," Rossi said to Hope.   
"Thanks," Hope answered. "But right now all I want to do is nap."  
"Go on ahead, but for the record Garcia is planning a welcome to the team party for you for when we get back," Morgan informed her. Hope grinned at Derek and giggled at the idea.  
"Ok, but for the record, I don't drink alcohol, " she said setting herself down onto the couch in the plane.   
"You don’t drink," Derek repeated moving to the couch as well.   
"Well yeah, I don't drink, I like to keep my wits and observation skills, protect myself and avoid problems caused by the effects of it."  
"Wow Hope, you sounded just like Spence right now, minus the facts about alcohol," JJ said looking over at Spencer smiling and winking. Spencer wanted to tell JJ not to try to set him up on a date. After all he wasn't sure he was ready for dating, Maeve was still a fresh wound on Spencer's mind and conscience. He couldn't recover from another heartbreak at this point in time.   
“I see no problem with that thinking,” Spencer answered.   
“Thank you,” Hope said gesturing wildly to Spencer. “Now I’m going to take a nap so that I’ll actually be awake when we land.”   
With that last remark Hope spread out on the couch, kicking Derek off of it entirely. She turned her back to the light and closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Spencer couldn’t help, but smile. His first night after having joined the BAU wasn’t exactly a peaceful one so he was glad that Hope seemed to be perfectly fine. Spencer soon fell asleep in the chair he was currently resting in. He actually had a nightmare-less sleep until the jet landed and Derek woke him up while Rossi was gently shaking Hope back into consciousness.  
"Come on Reid let's go see Garcia before she starts the party on her own," Derek said as Spencer groaned and stretched. He got up as Derek smiled at him and Hope pulled herself from the comfort of sleep and the jet's couch. The team split up to get to Garcia's apartment. Spencer noticed Hotch going over to talk to Hope. He could barely hear them, but he still could hear them.  
"I'm going to go check on Jack, but I'll celebrate with you tomorrow," Hotch said.  
"No problem, I'll see you later," Hope answered. Their boss smiled, patted Hope on the shoulder, got his car, and left.   
"Need a ride?" Spencer asked walking over to Hope not really sure why he had asked that when he remembered her arriving with Hotch. Her reason had been that her car was in the shop and she had begged their boss to give her a ride.  
"Yeah, I do actually, could I possibly ride with you?" Hope gazed at Spencer with wide eyes and her bottom lip stuck out trying to give him an irresistible puppy dog pout. Trying and succeeding. Although it was completely unnecessary Spencer knew their was no way he could possibly say no.   
"Hope, that look could have stopped world war two, how is using it on poor Reid here fair?" Derek asked smiling as he put an arm around Spencer. Spencer felt his expression change. He had completely forgotten that Morgan was still nearby and was now a little annoyed with himself because of it. Spencer was supposed to be aware of his surroundings at all times, but for the first time he had lost track of those around him. He quickly looks to see Blake and Rossi had already left and JJ was currently on the phone, most likely with Will and Henry, next to her car. Derek smiled and removed his arm.  
"I'm gonna head to Garcia’s, be careful driving Reid," Morgan said jokingly to Spencer even though he knew how cautious of a driver Spencer actually was.   
"So are we going to go to this party or stand here on the runway, because it's starting to get cold and I didn't bring a good jacket," She was smiling, trying to play off the fact that she really was cold. Spencer led her to his car babbling on about how the temperature could get much worse when he was interrupted by the melody of a laugh. Hope's laugh.  
"I better invest in a better wardrobe in that case, " she turned her hazel eyed gaze to him. Her eyes are sparkling with amusement as Spencer opened the passenger side door for her and she lowered herself to get in. Spencer realized that even though Hope was wearing heels she was just barely as tall as him. Once he was in the driver’s seat and the pair were on their way Spencer found the courage to ask what was on his mind.   
“How do you know Hotch so well?” Spencer asked trying to sound nonchalant. Hope didn’t answer at first, but just as Spencer was about to ask again, to make sure she had heard him, she began to speak.  
“He’s gonna kill me for this,” she barely muttered it and if it weren’t for Spencer’s keen ears (and the fact that he had been listening so intently for any sound from her) he wouldn’t have heard it. “I knew Hayley.”  
Three words that could shake everyone’s world rolled of Hope’s tongue like she said them everyday.   
“She was my best friend we were practically sisters, I knew Aaron through Hayley. I was at the wedding and Jack even calls me Aunt Hope,” Hope’s tone began to get dark. “When she died I couldn’t really take it. She was my best friend, I was her son’s godmother, and she was gone. Aaron wasn’t the only one who had a hard time accepting her death, I did too. That’s why I cried when we were at the morgue because everytime I’m there I think about how Hayley was also on a slab and how she’s dead.”  
Hope’s soft sigh felt like she was punching him in the gut. She was still hurting and Hayley had died a while ago. But then again maybe that’s how it was when you cared about someone and they died. They soon arrived at Garcia's apartment building and Spencer led Hope to where Garcia lived. Tonight they both needed a little happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

The next case that Hope was thrown into happened long after they had finished the paperwork on Megan Lockerbie’s. The IMPD still had nothing on the sniper and Spencer wondered if they were going back to Indiana. Since then though Kate Callahan had joined the team. Spencer was shocked when Hope and Kate became friends almost instantly.

"Hey Spencer," Hope said as she grabbed her bag from her desk, interrupting his thoughts yet again. She seemed to have made a habit of it. She was wearing black suit pants and a green blouse with a black blazer that matched the pants. Her shoes had changed from the stilettos to black boots with buckles on the sides and a thicker heel that wasn't as high as her old heels.

"Hi Hope, are your feet hurting?" He asked as they walked to the conference room.

Hope looked at him curiously.

"Ok I'll bite, how did you know?" She asked now seeming acutely aware of her surroundings.

"You're not wearing stiletto heels today," Spencer answered. "I'm guessing because your feet hurt after that last case."

"Great deductions Dr. Reid," Hope praised. "But you left out that I also don't want to ruin my good heels at a crime scene."

Hope was smirking tilting her head to the right as a gesture of smugness. Her countenance saying 'you're good Dr. Reid, but you can't figure out everything'. Spencer smiled a bit now determined to figure out just about everything that dealt with the new addition to the team. As soon as they walked into the conference room Penelope smiled and handed Hope a tablet.

“This will be yours from now on,” the tech analyst informed Hope.   
"Thanks," Hope replied. "I'm guessing no games though."

"Sorry no, but I did put google docs on there as well as other document organizers," Garcia said.

"I appreciate it Garcia, thanks," Hope responded.

Just then Hotch came in with the others and they began to go over there new case.

"Males in Sacramento, California have been turning up dead by strangulation for four weeks and there have been three victims so far." Penelope pulled up the crime scene photos. They weren't particularly gruesome, but the dump sites were a bit strange.

"It looks like the unsub just dumped them there," Hope murmured. "Didn't care about them at all."

"So what's got the police so nervous?" Derek asked choosing not to comment on Hope’s choice of words about the victims.

"The killer is set to strike again by tomorrow night," Hotch answered. "Are those earrings?" Rossi asked noticing the girly pink rose quartz earrings in all the victims ears.

“Yes, and according to the family members none of the victims would have gotten their ears pierced or already wore earrings,” Garcia answered.

“I doubt any man would put those kind of earrings in,” Kate added.

“The stone looks to be rose quartz,” Spencer said looking closely at the studs.

“Rose quartz is supposed to symbolize eternal love or compassion, peace, tenderness, healing, nourishment, and comfort, but it is also the most feminine of the gemstones,” Hope said causing everyone to turn and stare at her. “What? It’s true!”

“No you just sounded a lot like Reid,” Derek replied trying to sooth Hope’s worries.

“Then this could be about humiliating them,” Rossi returned everyone’s focus to the case.

“We’ll find out when we get to Sacramento, let’s go,” Hotch commanded.

As the team dispersed Hope went over to the team leader and Spencer stuck around to wait up for her.

“Hey I wanted to ask you about me taking Jack out to do something when we get back,” Hope whispered to Hotch.

“I don’t see a problem with it,” Hotch answered, but just as Spencer decided to wait for Hope outside the room and walked out the door he heard more. “How have you been since the first case? No depression setting in?”

“I’m fine Aaron, I’d tell you if I weren’t,” she replied.

“I better go grab my things wheels up in thirty?”

“Yeah, be there,” Hotch answered. Hope walked out and found Spencer waiting and smiled.

“You didn’t have to wait up,” she said shouldering her bag. “I appreciate it though.” While Spencer and Hope walked away Hotch watched after them. Hope was like a little sister to Aaron and he had seen first hand the devastation that Hayley’s death had done to her. He had seen her go through so much. He only hoped that working for the BAU wouldn’t make things worse for her.

 

_Erika Schilling stood in the basement of her home gazing at the rope she had hung from the exposed plank of wood of her basement’s ceiling. She remembered tying the men into the noose and how some of them were still conscious enough to plead for their lives. Their stupid, pathetic, worthless lives. Didn’t they understand that they needed to die? In order for this place to be better she had to do this. Erika walked over to a picture frame she had placed on a desk down there. In the picture was a woman in her late forties with dark brown hair standing next to a man with the same shade hair and the same apparent age. Standing in front of them was a teenage boy with the same dark brown hair, but with the same intense blue eyes of his mother. Standing at the boy’s left was a little girl who was most likely four at the time the picture had been taken. Her straight brown hair was lighter than the boy’s, but she had the same eyes. It was the girl of ten years on the boy’s right that always had Erika staring a little longer. Unlike the others she had green eyes and dark brown hair. Her pale skin was even paler than that of the others’ in the photograph. She was different from the others and she never even realized just how different she truly was. Erika turned her gaze away from the photo and opened a jewelry box covered sparkly studs of various colors. She picked up an earring and smiled as the rose quartz caught the light._

_“Soon,” she murmured to the empty space. “Very soon.”_


End file.
